


Nurse Eren

by araki_shumei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araki_shumei/pseuds/araki_shumei
Summary: The head of the major CEO company pretends to be sick in order to get a certain nurses attention.





	1. Chapter 1

" Feels nice. " Levi said as he grasped onto Nurse Eren's bottom. Feeling it nicely. 

“Ah!" the little nurse screamed in surprise.

" Sorry did I startle you?”

"A bit.”

" You have a nice butt. “ the ravenette bluntly commented. 

"Eh?" Eren blushed, "S-sir you should refrain from talking like that inside the hospital. This man was seriously straightforward, Eren thought.

" What? Why.? It's not bad is it?”

"U-um Sir, i-if you keep doing this I'll have to find you another nurse. It's not good for the patient to be distracted.. um..." Eren mumbled the last part to himself so the man couldn't hear him. "Y-Your name is Ackerman Levi c-correct?" 

" That is correct." He replied bluntly.

"D-do you feel ill somewhere, does it hurt somewhere... Sir...?" Eren pressed his lips together tightly. Did the man dislike him now?

" no. And my lower region." He replied. Still straight faced.

Eren blushed even more crimson, "What might be the problem?" he tried focusing on Levi's face.

" my pants are too tight." He replied bluntly once more.

"Y-you mean..." Eren was sure of what he meant by now.

"What else would I mean. Man you're so slow. Can I go to the bathroom to take care of this.?" Annoyed he rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Eren was sure he wanted him to suck him off. Not that Eren would really mind, the man was hot. He bit his lip, " Yeah, this way." Eren showed him the bathroom door.

Levi got up and followed Eren to the bathroom. " Tch.. Thanks.”

He held the bathroom door open for him. "H-Here..." he stuttered.

He walked in and stopped to look over his shoulder. " what are you staring at.? Come on.”

Eren's mouth fell open, and he didn't even get to protest before Levi pulled him inside. "Y-You set me up..." Eren blushed.

“It doesn't seem like you mind though. Based on your facial expression. " he smirked and closed and locked the door behind them.

The brunette tried looking away. "Levi-san... Sir..." The older man had already started undressing him and Eren felt utterly embarrassed.

" Do you mind..? He licked the nape of his neck.

"nnh, S-sir, I, We, shouldn't, I have.... hnnng!" Eren shivered, his hot tongue against his skin felt amazing.

" You have what.?" He nibbled on his skin.

"Duties..." Eren gasped in a loud moan. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt before and it turned him on more than any AV had ever done.

"This is your duty right? to take care of your patients.?" He used one of his free hand to play with his erect nipples. " seems like you like the way this feels.”

"Gnn... Yes but not thi- ah!" Eren clutched at Levi's white hoodie. "Nnh, not there I'm sensiti- Hnn!" He couldn't hold back his lewd mewls and nearly slid to the floor.

"Wow.. You are sensitive..” Levi went down and started licking and sucking on his right nipple. 

"No..." Eren sighed, his breathing quickened even more. "I can't... stand..." His knees felt like they would give out any second.

Levi pushed him against one one of the bathroom walls. Then started playing with the bulge in Eren's shorts. " for a young kid.. You're pretty big." He whispered into his ears. 

Eren shivered. "Don't..." He liked being dominated, it made him feel special. "Why me?" the young brunette craned his head against the wall, breathing hard as Levi started playing with his erection. His whispers sending chills down his spine .

"I've had my eye on you for a while.. you know that right?" He placed rough kisses and all over his neck and chest while still playing with his hardened length. 

"Eh?" The brunette's eyes widened. "Y-you have?" He blushed profusely. Each time Levi hit a sensitive spot, Eren arched his back in pleasure.

"Who wouldn't notice a lil cutie like you.?" He bit his lip while eyeing him down.   
Blushing, Eren tried hiding his face behind his arms.

"Don't hide your adorable face." Levi pulled his arms away from his face and pinned them on the wall. Intertwining their fingers. 

Eren gasped as Levi was dominating him. He felt several shivers go through his body and moaned. "S-sir..." he mewled and tried to fight the urge to feel Levi more, inside himself.

"What is it, Eren?" He whispered into his ear with his husky voice again. 

"I want..." Eren sighed with tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. He was hot, and every place Levi touched made him even hotter. "Nnh Levi....Sir..."

"What do you want from me, Eren? I won't know if you don't tell me. " he licked his earlobe as he whispers into his ear once more.

"Gnnn" The young nurse shivered, "You...in...me..." He breathed heavily, "Please..." Eren let out a hot breath into Levi's ear.

Eren's breath made shiver go down his spine. " you wish is my command." Levi stripped him of the rest f his clothes and then proceeded to take of his clothing.

"Hurr...y" Eren gulped at the sight of Levi shirtless, and soon he was to be without bottoms as well. A dark blush crept across his cheeks.

"What.? Do you want to do the rest for me.?" He stopped stripping himself and looked into Eren's eyes.

Eren gulped, "The rest..." He murmured and looked at the belt holding his pants up, biting his lip. "But I can't stand..." He looked back into Levi's eyes before letting his gaze slide to the perfectly wet lips, already red from kissing.

"Do you need me to sit down? Can you at least crawl or kneel for me, little nurse ?" He sat on the toilet seat and leaned back. Supporting himself with his arms. 

Eren slid to the floor as his knees gave out underneath him. He shakily crawled over to Levi and unbuckled his belt. "Hnnn." He mewled as Levi started playing with his balls using his foot. "Sto- ah!" He gasped and tried to focus on Levi's own erection. "Hng.." He grit his teeth and pulled it free with a bit of work.

“You're sensitive everywhere aren't you.? Such a fragile nurse." He gently tugged his hair.

"Sto- ah- no!" Eren pleaded. "Ent...er...me..." He had never been with a man before, he had never been with anyone really, but he felt his hole twitch and for some indescribable reason, he wanted Levi's hard erection inside there.

"Such a cute nurse." He chuckled. "Suck it. Now." 

Levi pushed Eren's head down and opened his mouth with his hand. His harsh tone of voice sent shivers down his spine. "Gnn." Eren groaned by the sudden fullness in his mouth. Gripping at Levi's pants, which still hung loosely at his hips, Eren couldn't help but moan out loud as the hard member hot the back of his throat. He wanted to gag, somehow it was weirdly addictive.

"Shh... Be quiet, what if someone comes in and hears you? " He kept his head down, making him engulf him whole, for about 15 seconds.

As if Levi's words became, true a knock came on the door.

"Hey are you in there with the patient.?” The other nurse asked. 

Levi raises Eren's head. "Go on. Answer her." He says, with his foot still rubbing him.

"Hnn.." Eren whimpers quietly. "Y-Yes ma'am!" He looked at Levi with begging eyes, begging him not to do this.

”What are you doing in there?" The nurse pressing her ear up against the door. Levi looked back at him, smirking. " don't leave her hanging, little nurse.”

"The... The patient felt a little nauseous. H-He's fine now. H-He asked me to.. hnn..." Eren glared at Levi, "C...ut his hair a little..." He pressed out, trying not to moan. His mouth opened when the sudden change of pressure on his balls made him cum. A silent scream never got to fill the room, however Eren hung his head between Levi's legs, clutching his pants desperately.

"Okay. Finish up soon. We need samples of his blood." The nurses footstep slowly faded away. " now," Levi stood up and pushed Eren to bend over into the toilet seat. 

"Wha-" Eren blushed, "What are you doing!"

Using Eren's cum as lubricant, Levi slid in a finger. " we have to prepare you first." He explained.

"Hnng!" Eren cried out as an unfamiliar feeling welled up inside him. "Hu...rts..." He whimpered, but at the same time, something felt incredibly good.

"The hurt will be over in a little bit." He started slowly pumping. When it became wetter, he added another finger.

"Hnng! Eren gripped at the toilet seat. "Ah!" He mewled as Levi hit the right spot. 

"hnah!" He couldn't hold back his moans.

“You tighten up so nicely." Levi easily found his prostate and rubbed the same spot countless times.

"Hn, no- Not there!" Eren jerked.

"It feels good right?" Levi bent over him and used his other hand to grasp onto Eren's length." You got hard again already. Man you kids have a lot of energy. " 

"Good..." He gasped for air, "Goo..d." Eren slid on of his arms down to the hand on his erection. "Don't.... stop...nhaah!" He mewled.

Levi quickened his pace a little bit, and played with Eren's tip. " do you want it.?”

"Y..hes..." He panted, drool sliding down his chin. "Fill...me...."

Levi lined up with Eren's entrance. His ass just twitching from the tip touching him. And with one thrust, all of it went inside.

Eren let's out a gasp-like moan. "So big!" He whimpered at the fullness inside of him. "Gnn...."

Levi started moving, not letting Eren get used to his size. " agh~ so tight~"

"Hii-!" Here cried out as Levi's overly big member started rubbing inside him. "S...Sir!" Another knock came on the door. 

"Nurse Eren, are you finished soon? We are running late.”

"You better answer her. Don't want to make her worried." Levi teased. 

Eren cursed inside his head. "We'll...." he bit his wrist trying not to moan, not thinking about how it would be visible later on. "Be out... soon..." Eren forcefully answered.  
"Come on make it more believable. I don't think she can hear you." 

How in the world is she going to react when we come out and Levi's hair isn't cut? Eren barely had time to think about that before Levi slammed inside again. He bit down on his wrist even harder. "I'm sorry. I'll personally work overtime and take those blood samples." Eren said quickly as Levi was on his way out of him, before thrusting back inside. "Ahn!" He let out a lewd moan, hoping she didn't hear it.

"Good nurse." He picked up his pumping pace. 

Eren was close. He could hear the head nurse on on the other side sighing heavily. "Kids nowadays.. Don't take their duties seriously." Then the door shut. "Hnnah! Levi-san!!" Eren cried, "I want to see your...hnng...face!"  
Levi lifted Eren up, then sat down on the toilet seat, placing Eren on top of him. 

The young brunette clenched his teeth, craning his head back. "Gnn, so deep..." Eren bit his lip. "Faster..." he kissed Levi's lips.

"You move too.. I can't do all the work Ngh~" Levi grabbed his waist to help elevate him. 

Eren gasped. He was inexperienced and this experience was more than mind blowing. He planted his hands on Levi's thighs and started to move. It was hard, and he couldn't quite find the right place to grind inside. "I can't... much more..." He panted.

"Oh my god.." Levi picked him up again and placed him on the floor, with him topping Eren.

Eren's eyes widened. He suddenly felt like the biggest failure there ever was. "I'm sorry..." He apologized profusely, hiding his saddened face behind his arms.

"Don't be. You're just inexperienced that's all." Levi moves his arms and smashes his lips against Eren's, immediately sliding his tongue into moist cavern.   
Eren can't hold back his moans and the question he wanted to ask Levi sort of melted with their kiss. He slid his fingers into Levi's hair and tugged on it, completely forgetting where he was. "Levi..." he breathed in hot breaths as he was close to cumming. The sensation shook his body, everything inside him was on fire.

Levi found his prostate once more and hit it as much as he could, he was nearing his limit too.. " agh~ is it okay... To cum agh~ inside~? “

"No! Ah, please do-, how will I....ngh .. explai-.... Nggggh!" Eren tried to form a coherent sentence, but each time Levi hit his prostate it sent electric impulses through his body and he was unable to speak. He tugged on Levi's hair harder. "Ngh..."

But he was too late. Levi let out all of his seed deep inside him.

"No- ah!" The warmth of Levi's semen filled Eren like a drug. "Told you... not...release... inside..." He breathed, smeared with cum both inside and out.

Levi bent back down and gave him another kiss. Gently sliding his tongue in. " so.. We should probably clean you up now.”

Eren felt like he couldn't move. All he could do was receive affection from the man half sitting on top of him. "Clean..." he breathed. Not a muscle wanted to move within him.

Levi got up and zipped his pants. He went down, grabbed Eren and carried him bridal style, setting him in the tub.

"What will people think when I get out of here all fresh and clean?" Eren mumbled feeling ready to sleep. "And by the way, who are you really, you got one of the nicest rooms in the hospital, you even got a freaking tub.." Eren knew he wasn't quite himself, almost like he was drunk.

" Hehe~ you'll think of something." He chuckled. " and as for who I am.. Let's just say I'm the richest guy in the country." 

"Y-you're the CEO of the Ackermam corp?" Eren blinked at him. "Why would the CEO like someone like me?”

"You guessed it. " he heavily sighed and turned off the water as soon as the tub was full.   
" and to be honest.. I don't know. The moment I saw you, I wanted to see more of you.. Then, with the help of my work, I figured out you worked here. I'm supposedly 'sick' but that's just an excuse." 

Eren felt the hot water slightly sting his skin. It fit well in with his growing anger. "supposedly sick". he growled. "So you're saying I'm here "helping" you when I could be out there helping other patients in more need than you are?!" Eren hissed at the raven haired male. "I'm a nurse I don't have time for your sudden ideas." He stood up in the tub.

"Do you know how long I was here.? Having to pretend that I'm sick, so no one knows I'm here? So no paparazzi is on my tail?" His tone got a little harsher and he turned around. " I've been hiding away from my work.. For almost 3 months." His tone suddenly got saddening.

"Like I care. it's not my problem that you decided to so this on your own. Three months wasted on me then." Eren didn't care for his high and mighty attitude. "I'm getting out." Eren got ready to step out of the tub.

" Fine whatever... Looks like I did waste my time.." Levi stormed out of the bathroom and went back to his bed, then threw the covers over his head. 

Eren shook his head, he's still like a child, hiding underneath the covers like that. Getting dressed Eren blushed. Stupid rich people, couldn't he just have approached me like a normal human being... Eren understood how hard it must have been for him being CEO of Japan's biggest Corp. But all he wanted was a normal confession. Someone not using their position to their advantage. He was furious. Looking himself over in the mirror one last time he opened the door to the bathroom properly and looked at Levi. Or at least his figure. Somehow he couldn't help but be mean. "Grow up..." He mumbled quietly and stormed out. He felt like Levi had tried using everything he could against him in all the wrong ways. He was furious. "Head nurse, the blood sample kit!"Eren called to her further down the hall.

Underneath the sheets Levi hugged his legs.. Ashamed for what he did.. Small tears escaped his eyes.. " maybe I should just get out of his life now.. My chance was ruined from the very beginning.. Looks like it's time to go back to work.. Alone..." He said to himself and heavily sighed. " man I'm such an idiot!!" He yelled into his pillow. // 

Eren jumped as he listened to every last word Levi had to say. Even though he was mumbling to himself, Eren could hear it just outside the door. A tray of needles and sample bottles in his hand. Without a sound he slid inside and continued to listen to Levi. "It's not as if I hate you, you know..." He looked at Levi jump underneath the covers. It made him feel a bit better. "You know..." Eren went over to his bed and motioned him to sit up as he put the tray down on the table next to them. "I never thought that a 35 year old man could act so child like.." Eren hummed to himself. "Show me your dominant arm." the browned haired nurse took his arm gently and tied a turniquet around his upper arm. "If you want to grow up more, do your job properly, don't lie about being sick, and... screw what others think and just confess properly to the person you like.." He sighed. He couldn't believe he was lecturing the great CEO of Ackerman Corp.

“Grown men don't cry over such matters.” Eren smiled and carefully slid the needle into a vain.

Levi just pouted and avoided eye contact with him. " it's not my fault.. I've been isolated my whole life.. It just felt nice to not be crowded with paperwork or paparazzi constantly following you wherever you go.."

Eren sighed. “The paparazzi doesn't follow you every where. I've seen less of you in magazines that I have of my dad on TV..." Eren chuckled. "I understand it must’ve been hard for you, being such a famous person. I know your private life isn't very private. But let me tell you a secret." Eren looked at the man still avoiding his eyes, "When someone really works hard at something, it's really admirable. I respect that. And I like it when they go after what they want. But not at the expense of their own future." The brunette wrapped up everything, sticked on a plaster and hit his head playfully. "Come back when you've gained some life experience..." he blushed, "And it really did feel good. I may be inexperienced, but you are certainly not..." Eren turned around before his jealousy got too evident. "Get back to work Mr. Ackerman." He teased.

"How am I supposed to gain life experience when I'm constantly working.?" He pouted again. " I literally live in my corporation building.." His voice shaky, he wanted to cry, but held it in after what Eren had said.

"Take proper breaks. Plan ahead and plan some vacation time. Not just three months off just because..." He knew it hadn't been just because but Eren was embarrassed. "Travel. Do things you haven't gotten to do yet." Eren smiled slightly. "And when you come back, I'll drag you home and make you live in an apartment."Blushing Eren hurried out the door. If he didn't understand that confession, he would go bury himself with stones. He was so embarrassed. It was nearly the same as saying ' I want to marry you' but with a side sign 'grow up a bit first'. Eren didn't know what to do. What if Levi didn't understand him. He sighed. well, at least he could tell the head nurse to sign him out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came and Eren went in to give him his breakfast. But he wasn't there. All there was, was a note on the table. It read, " sorry for the trouble last night. I've gone back to work already. It's a good thing there's no one here to scold me. ~Levi"

Eren felt shocked. Had Levi not understood him. What about the confession, had he been too indirect? He bit his lip. "Shit..." Eren was not the person to use such words, but this time he might really have screwed up, and 'shit' sounded just about right to describe it.

Eren looked at the back of the note, it had his number.. Handwritten on it with a little side note.. " if you want... You can come visit anytime..."

"Thank God...." Eren sighed in a whisper. His shift was soon over and he hurriedly finished his duties and responsibilities before barging into the changing room. He took a quick shower and brushed up a bit before storming out the doors. Eren didn't really know why he wanted to see the man so much, but there was something about him, something that lured him in. Standing outside Ackerman Corp. Eren gasped for air as he had ran all the way. He really needed to get his car fixed. He reminded himself and fished out his phone dialing the number on the back of the note.

In his office, Levi was looking through and signing papers. Startled by the phone ring, he picks it up, annoyed by the number of phone calls already.

"What is it.?"

"Ah eh... I-It's Eren Jaeger .." He stuttered, unsure if Levi was mad at him for disturbing him like this.

"E-Eren?" Levi's attention went straight to the phone call. "Uh.. What's up? I just left this morning and you're already calling.?"

"Ah..." Eren blushed, "No, I..." What excuse should he give, it was too embarrassing. "It's nothing..." Eren felt so embarrassed, having been so mean to him earlier and then coming running to him like this. "Just never mind." With people staring and a crimson color painting his face, Eren quickly ended the call. Standing outside the huge building for a second he contemplated where he should go, his mind felt so confused.

"Huh-? Eren?" The phone flat toned. " I wonder what he wanted." He thought about it as he continued his huge piles of work. 

Eren looked up at the top floor. What if he went inside. But then that would only embarrass him more. Then what if he went home. No, there he would only remember their hot first time and his own rude words. Then what about back to the hospital? "Hng.." Eren felt a headache rising If he went there he would only be bothering the others and be in their way. To others, Eren probably looked like a lost baby bird. Behind Eren however, stood a man with a smile plastering his face.

"Are you lost?" He asked with curious eyes, which slightly widened as they saw Eren's face. They clearly showed great interest in him. 

"Ah no.. I was just..." He looked around confused, then to the top of the building again. 

"I'm sorry... Don't mind me..." The brunette bowed his head deeply. 

The man snickered, "I'm Jean Kirchstein..." He gazed into Eren's emerald green eyes. "Do you want me to deliver a message to Levi?" The way he said Levi's name so casually, made him wonder who he was. And just by the mention of his name, Eren's whole face exploded in a red wash of crimson.

"Ah, no,eh...." Clearly flustered Eren didn't know what to do. "Please don't mind me..." Jean snickered at Eren's frustration. "Okay. Well see you later Mr. kitty.." Jean smirked and proceeded into the building.

Back in his office, Levi heard the door open. Jean casually walked in. " Hey Levi. I see you're back at work now. Where the hell have you been the last 3 months?" Levi didn't respond and just continued his paperwork. " that is none of your concern horseface. Now leave me alone." Jean was surprised by that response.

"Gee what's up your arse.?" He said as he started walking out. " by the way, there was a cute little kid standing outside the building. When I offered to send a message to you, he turned as red as a tomato." 

Eren had decided the best for now was probably to go home. He turned on his heel and waited patiently for the traffic to calm do he could cross the road again. Maybe he should buy some snacks for Mika, on the way home. That cat loves to eat, Eren chuckled a bit by his own thoughts.

But before Eren could cross the street, someone from behind him grabbed his hand. And based on how his hand felt, he knew it wasn't Levi.

"Eh?" Eren stared at the person wide eyed. "Who..."

"Don't resist. I will kill you in an instant." The stranger said. He put stealthily pushed a knife to his back.. Pointing toward an alleyway. 

Eren froze. Why didn't anyone see it. Why didn't anyone notice this strange man, behaving so weirdly. Quietly Eren nodded and followed him. When they reached the alleyway, out of sight for anyone, the stranger,which Eren thought looked strangely familiar pushed him harshly against the wall, so hard that Eren's head banged into the wall,his sight blurry.

The man began to grind on him. Eren, able to feel his erection, tried pushing him off as he was kissing his neck. He of course, felt disgusted, but his strength was no match for his aggressor.

"Sto-" Eren wanted to puke, it felt disgusting and the man smelled faintly of beer. The brunette couldn't move and inch. The man was taller than him, not to mention bigger. He pressed his body weight on him, slowly slipping his hand down the back of Eren's pants, pressing on his entrance. 

"No, stop..." Eren tried hitting the man, but it only made him angrier and he shoved the smaller man even harsher against the brick wall. 

"Don't please! Why are you doing this?" To keep Eren's protests silent, the taller man slammed a hand against his mouth. Dirty, unwashed hands which smelled unlike anything Eren had ever smelled before and it nearly made him faint.

Before the man could go any further.. The feeling and the pressure against Eren lightened. Eren who had been protesting with all his might slid down on the ground panting heavily for air.

All Eren could see was a shadow On top of another one throwing punches to the others face. Splatters of blood slightly visible.

"S-stop, don't kill him. He's..." Eren panted, "just drunk...." The blow to Eren's head started to make it's entrance and he felt light-headed. He crawled over to the other person, clearly helping him and slumped down on him, "Please..." Eren begged before passing out.

"Why didn't you call for help.?" The unknown man said in a low tone. "Don't you care how much you make people worry..?" Tears started running down his eyes before he hugged the small male be he passed out.

Eren woke up in a huge bed, an unfamiliar room surrounding him. "Where.. " He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you awake Eren?" That familiar voice echoed through the room. A wonderful aroma entered along with him.

"Ackerman...Sir.. ?" Eren whispered and tried to get up. However, as he tried to move Eren's head throbbed uncontrollably in pain. He groaned. "Ow..ow..ow...What happened?"

"Don't move too much.. You took quite a hard hit back there. Do you remember what happened.?" Levi set the tray of food on the table next to the bed. Then placed himself on Eren's side.

"I feel like I should.. but it's all a bit hazy.." Eren frowned. "Why am I here? Moreover where is this?" He asked, a slightly gravelly voice.

"In my building.. When Jean told me that you were here, I went down as fast as I could to go get you. But when I arrived outside you were gone. I thought you had left. But then I saw a glimpse of you disappear into an alley with some guy.." He rambled on. His fist slowly clenching.

"Hey..." Eren took a hold of one of his clenched fists. "It's okay, you saved me right?" The young brunette smiled.

He heavily sighed. " I guess you're right... But I did feel like I went too far." Levi grabbed the tray of food. "Well here.. eat something before you get up. And you're clothes are in the washers right now, so sorry for the clothes. "

"Too far?" Eren looked at him with confusion. "Oh food!"Eren grinned and tried to get up only to feel his head throb immensely. "and clothes?" He looked over himself. "Oh...." He said. "OH!"He repeated.

" Oi, don't get up so suddenly." He went over to him and helped him up. " it's not my fault I'm a small man. But you're lucky I like my pjs loose."

"I'm sorry I have to borrow your clothes."Eren blushed.

"It's fine. Just eat up, I still need finish some paperwork." Levi patted the top of Eren's head, then went to the other room. He was still visible due to the transparent walls for that office.

"You were gone for too long so now you don't have a break?" Eren mumbled sadly to himself. A bed in an office, A toilet and a bathroom in the corner of the 'bedroom' And a small kitchenette somewhere.. Eren gazed at Levi longingly. If only he could have some more free time. He watched the smaller man's muscles flexing through his shirt Eren blushed.

Levi could feel Eren looking at him, so he slightly looked up and made the slightest eye contact with him. He quickly looked back down and continued completing his paperwork. 

Eren quickly looked away when their eyes met. It was only for a brief second, but it was enough to set his body on fire. He sipped on the porridge lightly. "Good..." His eyes widened and took a mouthful more.

Levi looked up again without him noticing and saw him happily eat the porridge. "Tch why does he have to be so cute.." He said to himself. " now.. How to approach him like a normal human..." 

After eating the brunette felt much better. His head still hurt, but it didn't throb as much. He got up and opened the door to the main part of the office where Levi was sitting doing heaps of paperwork. The slightly smaller, yet ten times stronger male didn't notice Eren slip inside the room. "Did you make that?" The young brunette's teal eyes seemed to sparkle as he asked.

Levi's eyes didn't break away from his paperwork. " make what.?" 

Eren felt ignored and leaned against the door. "The porridge..." He looked at the man immersed in his work.

lHe put down his pencil, crossed his hands and looked at Eren. He gave a warm smile then spoke " yeah I did. Why? Did you like it.? Are you still hungry.?" He prepared to get up from his chair. 

Eren blushed again, he seemed to do that a lot lately. "Yeah, I loved it. It's been quite some time since I last ate someone else's cooking. " Eren gasped as Levi was about to stand up."No please don't bother about me. Please sit and do your work, I'm leaving, since I'm only disturbing you." the teal eyes boy waved his hands out in front of him.

"No.. It's my pleasure. And plus you still have to wait for your clothes." He still continued to stand up. " so are you still hungry? I'm getting hungry myself." He wiped off his shirt of eraser shavings.

"Oh clothes..." Eren seemed to be reminded he was only in Levi's PJs. "No, I'm quite full thanks." The brunette smiled warmly. "It was truly delicious. But um, do... do you think my clothes are done soon? I really need to get home to my cat..."

Eren's eye focused on the erazer shaving drizzling to the floor. By the look of the amount, Levi must have been quite frustrated one way or another.

"They should be done soon. Anyway, what did you want this morning? First you called me, then I find out you were outside my building." Levi wanted answers, but he did his best not to sound harsh, mean or forcing.

"T-this morning?" Eren stuttered. "I-I just..." Eren didn't really know why he was outside this building in the first place. "There was..." He struggled to find a proper explanation.

"Hmm..?" He slowly walked over towards him.

"I mean... I don't know..." Eren looked away.

"Was it because of me.?" He tilted Eren's face to face him.

"I don't know..."Eren whispered breathless. Deep down, Eren knew that he had come here for Levi, still he couldn't admit it.

"Look at me..Eren.." He said softly, " was it because of me.?"

"Nnnh...." Eren stared into Levi's steel gray eyes. Unable to escape his penetrative gaze he bit his lip.

Levi started leaning in for a kiss, but slowly backed away.. " sorry.. I'm stepping over my boundaries right now.. Aren't I?" 

Eren blushed. "S-sorry..." he looked down at the dark teak porcelain tiles which covered the floor and apologized. "I don't know..." It was true. He didn't know what boundaries they had. Neither did he know if he really wanted to go home. He knew that Levi was great at sex. Last night he had taken his virginity and it had felt better than anything he had ever felt before. But being assaulted this morning had shaken Eren up inside. It had made him uncertain. He still remembered the foul smell of the man's hands. Of the man himself. How he had slipped two fingers inside him at once and rubbed around inside him like Eren was his property. How he threatened to kill him if he didn't listen and how disgusting the feeling of his tongue on his skin felt. So where were their boundaries, and where was Eren's?

"I mean is it okay..? If I do give you a-.." He mumbled the rest his sentence. 

"I don't-" Eren was about to repeat his own words when a warm hand slid to his cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Levi quickly backed away, aware of what he just did and covered his hand with his mouth. " I'm.. Sorry.. You should probably go wait for your clothes.." 

"Don't! " Eren reached out for him, his eyes wide. "Don't...." Eren whispered. "Kiss me one more time, please.." he begged. He knew now, that his boundary went to kissing. Other than that he was unsure. Softly shivering with excitement, Eren pulled him closer.

"Eren, what are you - " he was cut off when Eren pulled on the collar of his shirt and softly placed his lips on Levi's. 

When Eren let go, he was shaking. "I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly. "I'll go find my clothes." Hurrying back inside the 'bedroom' Eren headed for the bathroom. His clothes would most likely be there.

Levi touched his lips, the tingling feeling still present. He walked over to find Eren because he knew he'd get lost in this large floor. 

Eren couldn't find the washer. And when he sheepishly turned around to exit the bathroom he went straight into levi.

Levi chuckled. " did you really think you could find the washer on this huge floor?" He patted his head. " C'mon it's this way." He started walking toward the direction of the washer. 

Eren blushed embarrassed by his own clueless mistake. Not a word came from his mouth, he just silently followed Levi.

"There's still about five minutes left. " Levi sat down. To wait for the rest of it. Breaking the silence, he cleared his throat. " so.. Uhh.. What was that back there?" 

Eren grew red. "Back where..." He played dumb.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. " he looked over at him. " you're turning red too."

"N-no I do not." He turned away to hide his face.

"Stop lyyyyying" he hummed. " do I really need to say it out loud.?" 

"I kissed you, so what..." Eren mumbled shyly.

"But why..?" 

"Fine I'll talk!" Eren lost it, not his temper but his composure. "I came here because I feel like you're drawing me in. I kissed you because you..." the brunette stopped, he realized what he was doing all of a sudden. "Ah!" He covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Levi was surprised by the sudden, sort of confession. " because...?" 

"Felt good.." he mumbled into his hand and turned his back to Levi.

"Oi, look at me.. Please.." He's scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand. 

"No..." Eren was shaking.

"What's wrong Eren.?" His tone softened.

"Don't look at me.." Eren tried to hide his blushing face.

"Why not.? You're so cute."

"No don't!" Like saved by the bell the washer started beeping. Storming to it and ripping out his clothing his jaw dropped open. Of course they were wet... He sighed.

"Hehe- go put them in the dryer. I'm gonna go rest. You're welcome to look around. Just don't get lost. Okay?" He walked over back toward the bed and plopped on to it, heavily sighing. 

Surprised that Levi didn't force him to look at him, Eren smiled. Maybe he was more grown up that he had initially thought... He put his clothes in the dryer and shuffled over to Levi's bed where he was already sleeping. 

"You must be exhausted .." Eren brushed a few strands if hair out of Levi's eyes. "I'm sorry for being unreasonable." Eren sighed and jumped a bit when someone entered on the other side of the room. He went out to greet him. "Jean, I presume?" Eren held out his hand. "Oh the little kitty!"He sing sang.

"Kitty?" Eren blinked.

"Don't mind!"Jean grinned, "So Levi is asleep?" Eren looked back at Levi through the glass wall.

"Yeah.." Eren mumbled. Jean let out a loud laugh, but the walls were made of soundproof glass Eren had figured, at least that's what it looked like, so he didn't worry much. 

"Well," the taller male of the two smiled, "He suddenly disappeared for three months so I bet there's a lot of work for him to do, he barely sleeps when he's here. He mostly eats and works..." 

Eren blinked at him confused, "What are you doing here?" 

Jean's answer made Eren shiver. "I came to ask him on a date," he smirked, "but I guess I'll just take a nap with him in stead." He waved at Eren, "See you, little kitty..." And he was in the other part of the room, carelessly creeping underneath the blankets, snuggling up to Levi. Eren wanted to cry. He didn't know why, but the sight gave him a sharp pain in his chest. He slowly went in the second door further away and into the washing room. He stopped the dryer, took out his clothes and dressed himself. The clothes were half wet and it felt uncomfortable. But it was even more uncomfortable to stay here. Writing a small note he wrote 'Thanks for the food and for cleaning my clothes. Bye.' Then he left.

Levi groggily opened up his eyes and immediately felt the warm presence on his back. Thinking it was Eren, he turned around to wrap his arms around him., but he realized just in time that it wasn't Eren. It was Jean.

" What the hell you doing in my bed? Where's Eren? What the fuck did you do to him?" It was question after question out of his mouth. 

" No, I didn't do anything to the little kitten." Levi got up and ran to the dryer. It was open and and he saw a note on the pile of his pjs. He ran back out and started yelling at him. " Jean what the hell did you say to him?" 

Eren got home later than usual. He had walked all the way and somewhere along the road it had gotten dark. He shrugged out of his cold, wet clothes and plopped on his bed. "Hey Yuki~" He petted his snow white cat. "I'm so stupid Yuki. I nearly fell for someone I shouldn't have."

"JEAN YOU FUCKIN IDIOT. WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?" Levi's temper was going through the roof. 

" I was just teasing him.. I didn't really mean it.." Jean looked as if he didn't care. 

"teasing?? Teasing Jean?! He's just a kid! A kid that I care about.! Now you've probably driven him away and now I probably won't ever see him again. GET OUT OF HERE JEAN." Was his final statement before plopping onto his bed again.

"If I can find him for you... well you can probably do that yourself, considering your status, but if I can find him, would that be fine with you?" Jean shook his head and didn't even wait for an answer. "Well, you know where he works. problem solved." Jean closed the door and was gone before Levi could even sigh. Eren however, had come down with a slight cold, nothing major, but because of his line of work, he couldn't go. 

"Yuki... what do I do... If only I could..." Eren sighed cutting off his negative line of thought. 

"Yuki? Warm me." He sniffled a bit because of a his blocked nose. The cart meowed and laid down beside Eren. "I'm glad you love me Yuki, I love you too!"

"Hello this is Levi Ackerman. I'm calling for Eren Jaeger. " he waited for the response. " I'm sorry, but Nurse Eren is out sick for today. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." 

"Can I get his address? I'm his boyfriend and he still hasn't given to me." 

" umm sure hold on. " the nurse gives him the address and Levi speeds his way over to Eren's house.

At first Eren doesn't hear the knock on his door. Then he remembered that he forgot to lock it last night. However, when Eren tried to open his eyes, they wouldn't budge. 'Am I that sick?" the brunette wondered. 'I can't seem to move my body at all...' Nothing comes out of his mouth either, it's like he's completely immobile. Eren tries harder.

Another loud knock came upon the door. When no one answered, Levi just let himself in. " excuse me? Eren?" He quietly wandered the rooms and when he saw Eren, he ran to his side. " Eren!! What's wrong?" Levi noticed the partially clothes next to him. " did you walk home with wet clothes? Eren are you crazy?" He embraced him. " I was so worried when you left with just that note." He buried his face into his shoulder.

"L...vi?" Eren breathed not opening his eyes. His body felt so heavy, the room was freezing, did it start to snow? "c...ld" He felt the warmth of Levi on him, it felt good.

"Yeah it's me Eren. I'm right here." He cupped his face. " thank god I came when I did."

"Co...ld..." Eren mumbled weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

After cooking, Levi went over to Eren and saw that he had fallen back asleep.

Eren was shivering quite a lot, his fever high. The cold apartment, was no longer cold thanks to Levi, but Eren's fever didn't want to settle. A slight whisper of Levi's name came from Eren's mouth as he unconscious fought through his fever.

"You'll be okay." He moved strand of his hair, out of his hot face.

Eren could feel Levi's cold fingers brush across his forehead. Stirring he woke up, he wanted to see the man taking care of him, he wanted to see his face. Forcing his eyes open he looked at Levi. "Wat..er.." His tired teal eyes were looking at Levi's steel gray ones.

"Water.?" Levi grabbed the water jug on the table beside them and poured them a glass of water. He slowly sat Eren up and held the glass to his mouth.

Eren found it hard to swallow. His body, barely able to move and the high fever didn't exactly make it and better. Water started spilling from the corner of his mouth. Levi had found some fever reducing pills and planned to make Eren take them. He clicked his tongue, slightly annoyed by his own incompetence. He forced Eren's mouth open with his thumb and put the pills on his tongue. After muttering and apology he took a big mouthful of water and forcefully made him drink, carefully avoiding spilling too much water. When he felt the young brunette swallow, he let go, breaking the 'kiss'.

Levi wanted more, but he wasn't that low as to go for him while he was sick. He lay Eren back down and pulled the covers over him. " please get well soon. Do you mind me staying here? I'll be so uneasy if you're here alone." 

"St...ay" Eren whispered. The young brunette had tons of questions for him, but right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

Some time later, Eren woke up to a bright room, lightened by the snow outside. Underneath the Kotatsu, close to his bed was Levi, asleep. "Levi?" Eren questioned everything. "What happened, and why is he here?"

Levi was in a deep sleep. He was exhausted, not only from work but because of taking care of Eren. His chest calmly goes up a down. A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. 

Eren tried to remember what had happened, but it all seemed quite hazy. He remembered coming home and going to bed. But how come the man he didn't want to see was here? Eren didn't want to think right now, the room was cold and it made him shiver. Tucking himself underneath the duvet again he tries going to sleep. However... He tossed off the duvet, stood up and quietly marched over to the cabinet with extra quilts and duvets inside. Pulling out one he put it on Levi. Why did he have to care so much for a man he didn't want anything to do with... Eren sighed and went back to bed, this time falling asleep.

The next morning, Eren was again the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and got up. Forgetting that Levi was there, he almost trips over him.

"Woah!" Eren falls and almost lands on top of Levi. The teal eyed brunette was leaning over Levi with two hands on one side and his feet on the other. When he hears the other male stirring in his sleep, Eren quickly pulls away.

He stirred, stretched a little bit, but He still didn't wake up. He was hella sleep deprived. He hasn't slept like this in ages.

"Not waking up huh?" Eren scratched his head. "Well time to make some breakfast. Come Yuki. I'll fix you something too."

Levi still slept peacefully. When he heard Eren cluttering of the pans, he slowly woke up. " Eren what are you doing.??" He groaned.

"Ah, you're awake..." Eren gritted his teeth, "Good timing, get out... please. I don't know why you're here, but please, just get out."

"Wh-what...you don't.. Remember..?" Levi felt hurt.. A pain in his chest grew.. 

"Remember what? What I remember is you with-" Levi wasn't the only one hurt and Eren clutched his shirt above his chest in pain.

" I woke up to Jean in my bed and found out what he said to you. when you left the note, I went to find you asap. To clear things up. I tried calling your work, but they said that you called in sick, so I asked for your address.. When I arrived you were immobile and had a cold. And that's why I'm here."

"Hnnn, and? Go back to Jean or whatever. I don't need your pity." Eren turned his back to Levi biting his lips trying not to cry. "Thank you for taking care of me... but please get out..I can't handle this right now. "

" I'm not with Jean!! I like you okay!!" He lost his composure and raised his voice. 

Eren flinched, "....." In his head he chanted to himself not to cry. However, it didn't seem to help.

" I'm sorry for raising my voice.." He said in his normal tone.. " I'll leave now.." He calmly got up and went to the door to slip on his shoes. 

Eren fell to his knees. "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry...." He hicced quietly. "Lo...e..too..." He tried saying the words he really wanted to say, he wanted to run to Levi, he wanted to hug him, tell him properly he loved him, but his body didn't seem to move. The cat meowed in wonder, why was his owner sad, why was he crying.

Levi grabbed the doorknob, then looked back at Eren. At this angle he was able to see some of the tears running down his face, and his teeth gritting trying to hold it in. " was that the confession you were looking for, Eren?" 

Eren didn't move but he couldn't hold it back much longer. "...too...." He tried getting the words out, but his urge to cry got even stronger. "...ve..." Eren clenched his fists, trying to control this pathetic side of himself.

He only heard mumbling, before he opened the door and left. Still standing outside the door, he felt like breaking something..but he stayed as calm as possible, and walked slumpily across Eren's lawn.

Eren's eyes widened when he heard the door. He hadn't even realized Levi was leaving. In a shocker manner he gasped for air twice in a row. The body which hadn't moved before was now moving on its own as fast as it could. Eren tore the door open and nearly stumbled across the railing shouting at Levi. 

"Don't!" Eren shouted at him, crying profusely. "Don't go, why do you always give up this easily! Why didn't you stay! Why... Why..." he fell to his knees crying as a child who had been hurt. "Why can't you see that I love you!!" He screamed. "Why...." Eren hicced, "Why can't you...." he sobbed, "Stop listening to my selfishness....."

It was Levi's turn to widen his eyes. And In a flash, he embraced Eren.. " I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I just thought that I was pushing myself onto you, and that you didn't like it. I swear.. I'll stay..Eren.."

Eren clutched on to Levi's back with all his might, crying his eyes out. "I love you... I love you...." Eren hicced trying to calm down. People were starting to gather and stare so they went inside the apartment. The teal eyes brunette cuddled up to Levi. "Don't ever go anywhere." He murmured after finally managing to calm down. "And please, help me get revenge on that Jean.... what relationship do you two have anyway?" Eren buried his face against Levi's chest as they lay underneath the kotatsu.

He heavily sighed. " he's my asshole of a brother."

"Your brother.... You're saying I despaired over your brother? I got jealous over him? But you don't look alike at all.." Eren pondered.

"He was adopted. My parents asked me to let him work at my corporation because that Horseface couldn't keep a job. " he rubbed the back of Eren's head.

"Horseface? Is that a way to call you brother?" Eren let out a small laugh. "I'm glad..." Eren sighed. "That he's your brother I mean."

"I'm really sorry..for everything." he kissed Eren's forehead.

"Me too..." Eren looked down at the floor, eyeing the tatami mat closely. "I'm very selfish..." he sighed and put his forehead on his arm.

"Oi look here." As soon as Eren looked at Levi, their lips met and they melted into a passionate kiss.

"mm.." Eren found that he was unable to resist. The warm feeling of Levi's lips on his... he wished it could last forever. However it didn't. "More.. " Eren mewled as they broke their kiss.

"Is it okay...? For more than a kiss right now.?" He lightly tugged at Eren's hair and looked into his eyes, Levi's eyes filled with lust.

"Ye....s" Eren's heart started thumping as if it was going to burst. "Yes.." He repeated biting his lip.

Levi gently placed him underneath him and started kissing his neck. Moving his hands up and down in his shirt, and playing with his nipples. He managed to quickly take off his shirt. 

Eren followed Levi's lead and started unbuttoning the older male's shirt. His fingers slightly shaking. He was easily distracted, however, by the kisses on his neck which turned into small playful bites and nibbles as their breathing escalated. "Nn..." Eren mewled as Levi hit a sensitive spot right underneath his ear.

Eren finally managed to take off the older male's shirt with his shaky hands. " tell me what you want little nurse" his deep husky voice whispered into Eren's ear. 

The teal eyed brunette shivered. "You..." Eren breathed before a powerful shock ran through his body. They came from his nipples, Levi pinched them hard.

"Does the little nurse remember what to do first.?" He pulled Eren up and smashed their lips together once more. Their tongues dancing around each other. Eren not even trying to dominate. " Hmm.. So does he?" /

"S.... suck you?" Eren asked blushing profusely, not knowing if that was what Levi even meant.

"Don't say it, just do it." He tugged on Eren's hair and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Their kisses took Eren's breath away but while kissing, Eren tried his best to open Levi's pants. Successful, he drew out his already erect member and peeled down the foreskin.

"Ngh~" Levi let out a small moan into Eren's ear. "Hurry little nurse" 

Eren slid down between Levi's thighs. "So big."Eren gasped and licked the tip. "Dripping..." the teal eyed boy murmured and engulfed the tip, swirling his tongue around it, skillfully getting underneath the foreskin. He looked up at Levi with lustful eyes tasting him good. Letting go for a mere second, he opened his mouth more and took Levi's whole cock inside his mouth and down his throat.

"Agh~! Where did you.. Learn that..Ngh~" he let out a small, but lewd moan, and ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. 

Eren liked that he was making his boyfriend feel good and tried taking Levi even deeper, all the way dow to the hilt.

"Agh~ Eren.. Good~ bring your ass over here." Still sucking Levi, he brought his ass around so Levi was able to reach it. He slid his hand underneath his pants and started squeezing it gently. 

Eren jerked. Erogenous zone, his ass was a big one. Trying to continue sucking, the brunette couldn't help but moan, causing his throat to clench together and a vibration surging through it, passing it on to Levi's erection.

"Agh~" the feeling of vibration through his hardened cock sent shivers through his body. He pulled down Eren's pants, sucked on his own finger, and inserted it into Eren.

Surprised Eren tried not to bite down on Levi. His body convulsed in pleasure and he dug his fingers into Levi's thighs.

"Amazing... Your ass just sucked them in..Ngh~ faster Eren.." He added another finger. 

He couldn't do it and longer. He pulled away from Levi's erection, precum and saliva dripping all over and let out a long lewd moan.

He stopped.. And took out his fingers. " hey.. Eren.. " he panted. " have you ever heard of 69ing?"

Eren's face washed with crimson. "I-I think so..." He stuttered.

Levi laid himself down on his side and pulled Eren along with him so that he was laying by his side, his erect dick in his face. " continue to what you were doing." He then swirled his tongue around Eren's tip and engulfed him too

"Hnnn!" Eren's eyes widened, Levi was skilled at this. "Sto-" Eren tried but Levi just pushed his head back onto his erection. It was too good, especially when Levi put his fingers inside him again.

"Go on" he mumbled against his hard erection, sending waves vibrations through it.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried his best to take all of Levi in. However, In combination with the pleasure and the moans they created, it was hard.

With Levi sucking and fingering him at the same time, Eren was already almost about to cum. Levi let go for a gasp of air. "Ahh~ look how much it's throbbing. you're almost at your limit already?" He licked in between the slit to tease him. 

Eren couldn't go on any longer. "Please.. Levi. .!" He gasped, "Let me...cum...I can't..." The brunette breathed hard while precum mixed with saliva dripped from his mouth.

Levi took out his fingers, and repositioned Eren so that he was almost sitting on his face. He licked his entrance once before inserting his tongue in his loosened hole.

"Levi, no, it's dirty!" Eren panicked. The sudden intrusion felt too good to be true, but he shouldn't put his tongue in.. "Hnnn." The brunette craned his head back and let out a breathy moan. "Levi..." His lips formed beautiful, mewls of pleasure.

With his hands, Levi roughly squeezed his ass, slapping it, making his ass turn a bright pink.

"Ah!" Somehow the slapping and rough handling made Eren even more turned on. "Levi" Eren mewled loudly his body jerking uncontrollably.

With one last suck, Eren let it out. Getting it all over Levi's bare torso. " so warm.." He commented.

"D-don't say such embarrassing things..." Eren blushed crimson.

"What next little nurse.?" He smirked. 

"Next?"Eren tries to remember back to their hot rendezvous in the bathroom at the hospital a few days back. Furrowing his eyebrows, Eren gasp. "Ride?" He mumbled quickly, his face flushed.

"Remember just do, don't say Eren.." 

Eren turns an even brighter crimson, but climbs on top of Levi properly, facing him. With one hand, he parts his ass and with the other he holds Levi's erection still, allowing himself to slowly descend upon the hardened member, yet to get release. He groans in both pain and pleasure as the pulsating erection invade his insides.

"So tight~ even after I loosened you.." Levi grabbed his waist. " try moving again~"

The brunette leans both his hands on Levi's chest, using it as a way of balance. He slowly lifts his ass up and down, trying to find that one spot that the raven haired CEO always managed to find. But he can't seem to hit it. Not quite satisfied of himself, Eren bites his lips again.

Seeing his frustration, With his hands still on his waist, he helps position him.

"Nn... no don't push.. don't push!" Eren pleads.

"What? But why Neko-chan~ " Levi said teasingly. 

The moment Levi pushes Eren down he screams in pleasure. The force on his prostate is overwhelming and it sends shivers down the brunette's spine. "I told you not...to...push..." Eren mewled weakly.

"Let out your voice neko-chan." Levi then starts thrusting deep into him, hitting his prostate over and over.

"No ah... nnnh...nhah!" Eren cries out with each thrust. "So rough..." The brunette stutters as he bounces on top of Levi.

"Agh~ Eren...you're so cute..." He sits up, still pounding into him. He licks Eren's bottom lip, the inserts his tongue into his moist cavern, able to taste his own precum mixed with Eren's saliva. 

Their tongues clash in a dance, and it creates a fire within Eren that he finds hard to extinguish. Sliding his arms around Levi's neck, he presses their bodies close and breathes in the raven's masculine scent. Erens nipples are rubbing harshly and oh so pleasurably against Levi's skin, creating fuel to the already existing fire within him. His hot breath is fanning on the older male's ear, Eren can feel it, he is turning the man on even more, and they're both close to cumming.

"Eren~ im gonna... Cum~" he managed to say with Eren still riding him

"Me too...." Eren whispered into his ear moaning.

" Is it okay.. To.. Ugh.. Cum inside?.." 

"Yes..." The young brunette breathed with hot tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, caused by pleasure.

"Gahhhh~~!! Eren!!" He pulled Eren down with one last hard thrust. And let out all of his seed into him, so much that it overflowed.

Eren stained Levi's stomach with his own cum. He slumped against the raven haired man and sighed. "You've been..." he drew a long deep breath, "Really holding back..." Eren's words hid several meanings, he just hopes Levi understood. "You exhaust me..."Eren smirked, "I'm so tired.."

"Eren.. Do you.. Really not remember.. What happened.. Last night..?" He knew it was the weirdest time to ask, but he was curious.

"It's hazy." Eren blinked at him, eyes gazing into his beautiful steel gray ones. "But I have a slight feeling." He murmured and touched his lips with his index finger, softly. "Each time you kiss me, there is something that sparks a hazy memory, something I can't quite comprehend yet, since it's not clear in my head." Eren closed his eyes for a brief moment before standing up, semen dripping deliciously down his legs.

Levi watched him stand up. The semen riding down his leg. " do you want to take a bath together?" He mumbled quietly. 

Smiling, Eren nodded. "Yes." But his eyes soon turned sad. "I'm sorry. When I remember, can we do it once more?" He asked quietly, guiltily.

Levi got up to pull him in for an embrace. " of course." He buried his face in the crook of Eren's neck.

"I'll go heat the bath."He kissed Levi's lips longingly and headed into the bathroom, turned the water temperature up and filled the tub with water.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old story that I never really posted. Hope you enjoyed it ! Please give me feedback if you want. I'm a beginner writer and I want to know how I'm doing :)


End file.
